The present invention relates to a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat having a freely pivotable back rest, with the longitudinal adjuster having a first seat rail, a second seat rail in relation to which the first seat rail can be slid in the longitudinal direction, and a memory device that is assigned to the first seat rail, interacts with the second seat rail and stores a set longitudinal seat position which can be left by means of a longitudinal displacement of the vehicle seat when the back rest pivots freely, and resumed when the backrest pivots back, with the memory device having a displacement measuring device that can be operatively associated with the second seat rail and can then rotate about a rotational axis, and a control signal generator that can be moved in relation to the displacement measuring device and whose relative movement with respect to the displacement measuring device from a home position represents the longitudinal displacement which has occurred, and the control signal generator experiences, at the latest when the stored longitudinal seat position is reached, a control torque and then actuates, by means of a control spring, at least one locking element that interacts with the second seat rail.
WO 03/062012 A1 discloses a longitudinal adjuster of the type described immediately above. The memory device is connected through the upper side of the first seat rail to an actuation device. The actuation device is mounted on the first seat rail and actuates the memory device for the purpose of resetting. The control spring is mounted on the control signal generator. The control signal generator includes a longitudinal rib that extends parallel to the rotational axis of the displacement measuring device. The control spring has a corresponding bulge. The rib and corresponding bulge ensure, as a floating bearing, that there is a rotationally fixed connection with the possibility of displacement along the rotational axis of the displacement measuring device. These components are costly to manufacturing because of the specific shaping and the high demands in terms of dimensional accuracy. When the stored longitudinal position of the seat is reached, the actuated locking element pivots out and drops into the second seat rail. A small relative movement of the seat rails is necessary to release and pivot in.